Animal Impulses
by FadedZane
Summary: Shadow was born a demon,but his mother is a mortal. Years pass and Shadow never knew what he was. Sonic is a secret angel,and part of some prophecy he doesn't know of. A demon's child,a mortals fait,an angel's love, quells thy hate. Sonadow! Also head over to my DA CrazyCorbeau for the art design!


_My mother had always told me to stay calm,she always said anger_ would _solve nothing and only lead to war,but she told me to fight. At a young age,I was different from the rest of the kids of my age,I was an out cast,but never bullied,I always felt a strange presence watching me until me and my mother moved. My mom's name is Roseline, or Rose for shot. She said I'd never meet my father because he was a bad man, she told me to never follow his footsteps. As time passed,my mother was murdered,before she was murdered,she told me to run to the road and keep walking until someone found me,but I was so scared,but eventually... I ran. A couple found me on the side of the road and took me to a adoption place or whatever it's called. I was alone for the first few months, I was bullied for the first time,and I didn't really tell anyone about what happened. I ran away constantly, and had terrible nightmares about a demon. I learned to block it all out._

Shadow had his arms crossed, he was thinking. He and Rouge, along with some other associates, where called to meet the President and where flying to him . associates where teasing Shadow,much to his annoyance. _Keep calm,keep calm, keep calm..._ Shadow repeated in his mind,"Will you guys stop?" Shadow growled,his tone threatening. There was silence for the rest of the ride,everybody was noticing a difference in Shadow,and they didn't like it.

The meeting with the president was long and boing,but it did give Shadow time to clear his mind,and to force down the impulses. When the meeting was over,Shadow headed home. When he got home,Shadow headed into the bathroom, "You're doing surprisingly well." A voice said as Shadow looked in the mirror. He knew it was all in his head,"Why do you ignore the impulses? It'd make things more easy if you didn't. " the voice chuckled. Shadow turned away from the mirror.

"I'm not like you." Shadow said,just before he left the bathroom,not before the voice said.

"How pathetic,"

Shadow sat on his couch,his hands on his head before running one of them through his quills. He couldn't think anymore, so he just lies down on the couch,he didn't want to sleep as well,the nightmares where becoming more and more vivid each time he goes to sleep. Time passed slowly,each minute Shadow felt more and more tired...and the stronger the impulse until he got a call,it was for a mission. Shadow already up on his feet and out the door.

* * *

 **Location unknown**

 **"** Have you found my son yet?" A dark blue hedgehog asked,sitting on a throne, his hands resting on the arms of the chair. This dark blue hedgehog had red eyes,and his quills turned upwards,he had black streaks in his quills along with black chest fur. He had a peach muzzle, his ears this turned inward like horns, and he had devil's tail which was red with a black streak going up it as well and wore black and white shoes.

"No," someone responded,he was on his knee,"It's hard to find him Savage,he's been staying under the radar. "

"It's a shame." Savage growled,a dark orb few around the room, trailing a dark streak behind it. It looked like it was waiting for something,"I think I already know where he is." Savage,holding out his left hand for the dark orb to land on as well as letting his other hand fall down the side of the arm of the chair,"Your search parties are no use to me anymore,be gone!"

"Yes sir." The servant said,leaving the room.

Savage looked back at the orb and smirked,"Oh my son," he said as the orb showed him what it'd found,"If only you knew of your true heritage,you're mother has hidden you well and paid the price,and now it's time I unlock your true power..." Savage went silent,"I only need his location.,but it's not as easy as that." Savage sighed,resting his head on his fist as he flicked the orb away only for it to come back,"What is it?" He growled,slightly annoyed. The orb showered him a house address, "Ahh," Savage's eyes shone with satisfaction, "I should have expected this,soon me and my dear son will be reunited." He said standing up and left,but not before the dark orb showed him one last image.

It was a black hedgehog with white chest fur and ruby red eyes. His quills went his quills went up wards, he had red streaks on his arms,legs,and in his quills. And like Savage,he had a peach muzzle. His son what Shadow the hedgehog.

* * *

 **With Shadow**

"That's the last of them darling." Rouge said,landing beside Shadlw

"I wish it wasn't..." She mumbled inaudibly.

"What was that sweetie?" Rouge asked,slightly confused.

"It was nothing!" Shadow responded quickly,he fe!t like he was being watched.

"Shadow, are you okay?" Rouge inquired You've been acting strangely and I'm starting to worry."

"It's nothing." Shadow said,walking away from Rouge,"See ya." He said,running off.

Shadow slowed down once he neared his home. On his way home,he nearly ran,well,it would!d have been more of a crash, into a cobalt hedgehog, he'd quickly apologized and went on his way. Shadow had only seen the hedgehog for a few moments,but he sensed something strange within the other hedgehog. Shadow didn't think about it much.

Shadow noticed a book on his couch. _When the hell did I order a book?_ He thought with narrowed as he went over to pick it up. The book felt and looked strangely familiar,as if Shadow had seen it before. It had no title at all so Shadow was unsure if he should read it,but out of curiosity, he opened the book to a random page. _What kind of language is this?_ Shadow thought,scratching his head at the strange jumble of words. After a few moments, he closed the book and set the book back on the couch and looked outside,"It's already dark out? " Shadow sighed,"I should go to sleep." He headed to his room. Shadow felt a presence behind him,it was comforting, something he felt a long time ago. The feeling only lasted a few seconds before it went away,leaving Shadow feeling lonely once more as he flopped down on his bed and closed his eyes.

 **? POV**

A black hedgehog with a red streak going down her quill and on her arms with hair reaching to her shoulders which had a red streak going down the left side of her hair,and a white streak down the right. The hedgehog silently watched Shadow,she was nothing more then a ghost,and had been watching over her son for years,"Rosaline, " a voice said from behind her,"You need to let him go,I know he's your son,but you can't resist God's pull for long."

"I know Izzy ," Rosaline sighed,"But which god are you referring to?"

"The once that created every living thing." The fox rolled her eyes.

"I don't belong in heaven..." Rosaline sighed,drifting over to the book Shadow had picked up,he golden yellow eyes widened immediately,"Oh non, dieu non!(Translation: Oh no,God no!)"

"Okay,Rosaline I know your fluent in Spanish and French," Izzy placed a hand on her hip,"but I have no idea what you just said."

"Il l'a trouvé...(Translation: He found him)" Rosaline sobbed.

"Rose," Izzy placed a hand on her friend's shoulder,"Calm down please." She said softly.

"Savage,found him." Rosaline whispered, looking back at Shadow.

Izzy opened her mouth to say something, but...couldn't form the words,"I...this... _sigh_..." Izzy hugged her friend,"I know you don't want Shadow to turn out like Savage, just... stay hopeful he won't... "

"I WON'T let of happen." Rosaline said,gently pushing her friend away,"Even if it means I have to intervene. "

"Lord have mercy!" Izzy sighed,shaking her head,"Fine, fine!" Izzy looked away,"Um,okay," Izzy shifted unconformably,"Shadow is supposed to receive his guardian angel tomorrow, and I've had word that it's a secret angel,one that can see ghosts,spirits,angels,and that includes demons."

"Is there anything else I should know?" Rosaline asked.

"There's a lot you need to know about this guy," Izzy gave a curt nod, and closed her eyes,"He's a cobalt blue hedgehog, emerald green eyes,he goes by the name Sonic." Izzy opened her eyes,"Shadow has already seen this hedgehog a few times,but they never converse,annnnd," Rosaline stayed quiet,"They're complete opposites."

"Oh mamma mia ." Rosaline said shaking her head,"I hope all goes well."

"I hope so too." Izzy sighed,"Now come on! We have to leave before dawn."

Rosaline looked out the window,"Oh,so much time has passed." She said seeing small bits of sunlight,"Let's go..."

* * *

 **Sonic's POV**

"Good morning Tails." Sonic yawned as he walked downstairs.

"Morning Sonic." Tails greeted back,"I overheard some of the angels talking yesterday."

"About what?" Sonic asked,taking a seat on the couch.

"About something that happened years ago," The two tailed fox laughed,"We both weren't even born then."

"Just get on with it Tails," Sonic said impatiently.

"Slow down Sonic," Tails said,rolling his eyes,"I only overheard what they where talking about,so I don't know much. "

"And I'm guessing you did a bit of research." Sonic said,knowing his buddy all too well.

"Yep,but I found nothing on the internet,so I started looking through some books at the library and,"

"And that's where you found what you where looking for."Sonic finished.

" Yeah," Tails sighed,slightly annoyed,"It's an interesting story."

"What's it about?" Sonic asked.

"It's about three,no,four hedgehogs,but the fourth one was never mentioned," Tails told Sonic the story,"so I'm guessing the story isn't finished." Tails frowned once he finished.

"So kinda like an unfulfilled prophecy." Sonic concluded.

"You're right about that Sonic." A voice said from behind Tails and Sonic who turned around to see Izzy and a hedgehog they've never seen before.

"Hi Izzy!" Sonic smiled," Who's your friend?" He asked. _And why does she look familiar?_ Sonic thought.

"I'd like you to meet Rosaline, " Izzy said,"And...you two don't even know half the story,what you have if only bits and pieces of what truly happened back them."

"Will you tell us?" Tails asked.

"You'll learn when the time comes." Rosaline whispered.

"And the prophecy?" Tails added.

"Long forgotten," Izzy answered, "No one remembers how it went and-"

"I pretty sure it went something like," Sonic cut in,his voice changed,",' _A demon's child,a mortals fate,an angel's love,quells thy hate.'_ " he finished,"Or something like that." Sonic shrugged.

Rosaline looked at Izzy before looking back at Sonic,"Well then..." Izzy chuckled, "I'm here to tell you who you'll be watching over and protecting." Tails and Sonic nodded,"Tails,you'll be watching over a young cat named Misha,she's struggling with depression and is being constantly bullied because of her unusually long ears and tail."

"That sound familiar." Sonic said solemnly.

"I guess," Tails shrugged,"But not really..." Tails turned to Izzy,"I'll do my best!"

"That's great!" Izzy laughed,"Now,Sonic..." Izzy turned to the cobalt hedgehog, "Yours is a bit...complicated..."

"Huh? What do you mean?" Sonic inquired.

"Tails," Rosaline said,placing her hand on the young fox's shoulder, "Why don't you go see how Misha is doing."

"Uh..." Tails shivered,"Okay." He nodded,leaving.

"You're a ghost,aren't you Rosaline." Sonic said,once Tails left.

"Izzy wasn't lying when she said you could see ghosts and other things." Rosaline smiled.

"It gets kinda annoying." Sonic sighed,"So the person I'm going to be watching over? What's complicated?"

"The story Tails told you, four hedgehogs." Izzy said before Rosaline cut in.

"Please,some other time."

"Ugh,fine." Izzy rolled her eyes,"You'll be watching over a hedgehog named Shadow,he's-"

"Wait," Sonic cut off Izzy who was now very annoyed,"Shadow's a black hedgehog with red streaks in his quills,arm,and legs and has ruby red eyes?" He asked.

"Yes." Rosaline answered.

"I've been him a few times." Sonic smiled,"Why do I have to watch him? He seems pretty fine."

"You misunderstand." Rosaline said,drifting over to Sonic's side.

"Shadow's my son,and..." Rosaline looked away,"Part demon." She signed, seemingly having to force each word out. Sonic was silent,"Like you said," Rosaline quoted, "A demon's child,a mortals fate,an angel's love,quells thy hate.'"

"I said that?" Sonic asked,his head tilted to the side.

Izzy looked at Sonic,unamused, "Something deeper is going on here." She said,"But whatever it is,we won't find out for a long time,so we may as well drop it." The fox's tail curled around her legs,"Now let's go."

* * *

 **Later that day Shadow's POV**

Shadow looked around, confused as to where he was,he could hear the screams of tortured souls as he tried to get his bearings on what was going on,"Where the hell am I? " He growled, sitting up,placing a hand on his forehead which throbbed in pain. Shadow looked at his free hand,"Claws? He mumbled, "Am I still asleep?" He asked aloud. Suddenly, a black orb drifted over to him before it started to circle him.

"nos ym,wodahS olleH(it's backwards)" The orb spoke,coming to a stop.

"What?" Shadow growled, trying to hide his shock. Something touched Shadow's hand,making him jump to his feet,"Huh?!" Shadow realized it was his tail.

The orb seemed to laugh,"era ylurt uoy tahw uoy llet ll'I dna,teem ll'ew nooS .emit ekat tsuj ll'ti,yob ym siht ot desu teg ll'uoY."(Translations at the end cx)

Shadow woke with a start,"My head!" He groaned,"What the heck was that all about?" Shadow heard a knock at the door,"Coming!" He called out getting up and went to answer the door,"What do you..." Shadow started,and was surprised to see none other then Sonic the Hedgehog, "Want?"

* * *

Translation for backwards text

nos ym,wodahS olleH - Translation: Hello Shadow,my son

era ylurt uoy tahw uoy llet ll'I dna,teem ll'ew nooS .emit ekat tsuj ll'ti,yob ym siht ot desu teg ll'uoY - Translation: You'll get used to this my boy,it'll just take time. Soon we'll meet,and I'll tell you what you truly are.


End file.
